My Life
by Mattie24601
Summary: This is Pre-Divergent to the end of Divergent from Four/Tobias' POV. Rated T for violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1

My Life

Summary: This is Pre-Divergent to the end of Divergent from Four/Tobias' POV. Rated T for violence and character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters except Cloe, Matthew, and Jesse. Everything else goes to Veronica Roth.

Preface

"Why dad? Why do you hurt me, is it for your own pleasure?"

"No Tobias I don't hurt you" my father Marcus replied while he was whipping me. Let me explain what is happening my name is Tobias I'm a 16 year old boy from Abnegation and my father has been beating me since I got home from school which has been a few hours. Today was the aptitude test where we find out what faction we would be good in mine were inclusive so I'm divergent. People say it like it's a jinx but I don't get what the big deal is. My test results were recorded as Abnegation My father doesn't know my results were inconclusive and I'd like to keep it that way. On my way home from school I saw a fourteen year old girl I think she's the daughter of my father's co-worker. Just by the way she looks if I hadn't gone with my father to their house a few times I would have thought she was 10. Her name is Beatrice and she has an older brother and I think his name is Caleb. My mom left us when I was little dad says she died but I know better she lives among the factionless I've passed her on my way home from school before.

**~Time Skip (next morning)~**

It's time to get ready for the rest of my life. In a few hours I would be in my new faction. I would either be in Dauntless or Erudite probably Dauntless cause its what I enjoy. I sometimes wonder what would happen if somebody did find out why I switched factions.

The Choosing Ceremony

This year Dauntless is the faction to lead in two years it would be Abnegation's turn again and my father would be in charge as always. I can't wait to get away from here. They call names in reverse order so I will be called last considering my last name starts with e. The first person is from Abnegation and he chose to switch to Candor when it was finally my turn I was given a knife and I cut my hand fast so it wouldn't hurt as much. I was looking around and I chose to leave my father for Dauntless. When I let the blood run off my hand into the sizzling coals I heard lots of gasps because I was Marcus' son. Well the other Abnegation boy could switch without complaint but I couldn't just because I was Marcus' son. Why can't I have a normal life. I then go to stand behind the other Dauntless initiates they are my new family. After the rest of the teens got sorted we went to the stairs which I thought was odd because taking the stairs was a selfless act and the Dauntless definitely weren't selfless. We didn't walk up the stairs like I used to but we ran up and it was exhilarating then we had to jump on a moving train and a sandy haired Erudite couldn't make it on the train. I made friends with an Amity girl, her name was Cloe. Being me I was cautious around her because Amity was not a faction that usually transferred to Dauntless or any other faction for that matter.

"Hi Cloe my name is Tobias" she quickly shied away from me so I guessed she probably was here for a reason similar to mine so I asked her why she left she said it was too calm and she asked me why I left so I had to lie. "I left because... um my brother kept picking on me about how I didn't fit in with them so I left and came here" my answer probably wasn't the best but it was the best I could come up with but she bought it there was also this really annoying greasy black haired Erudite that I'm not that particularly fond of his name is Eric. It seems that all he cares about is power I'm not that fond of power mostly because my dad is a power freak and look how he turned out. Well now I guess we will have to jump off the train. Cloe looked wary "come on Cloe it's now or never" I finally got her to jump so we both can continue with initiation. Somebody comes up behind us and I see a Dauntless and he said that we had to jump off of course Eric the Erudite would be the first to jump the then two Dauntless born jumped, their names were Lauren and Zeke then I jumped and I was screaming and flailing my arms the the whole way down. When I finally got down and landed on the net some guy asked me what my name was and I said Tobias.

"There are three stages in initiation the first one is separate the second and third ones are together. For the first stage the dauntless borns will come with me and the transfers will go with Matthew" Matthew was a guy who looked like he was in his 20s or so he was tall about 5'9" and had dark brown almost black hair.

"You will follow me to the Pit" a Candor asks why it's called the Pit but when we get there he realizes why the Pit is a really good name for it cause it's a giant pit. "Next you will follow me down to the chasm and be warned almost every year someone's life is ended when they jump over" I knew that I was going to want to come here a lot so I could "get away from my father".

"Hey Tobias what are you thinking about, your old faction or the fact that you're scared to shoot a gun?" Eric asked. I don't know why but I think he has it out for me.

"No I'm thinking about ways I can beat you up cause you aren't the biggest so I might have an easier time"

"Watch it Stiff because I might accidently trip you in the chasm"

"Look I'm no longer a Stiff I switched factions so technically I'm no longer a Stiff." He looked confused so I asked him this "Do you need me to repeat that for you because you left Erudite because your brain was too small and you couldn't keep up with them"

"I left Erudite because I didn't like it"

"You think I'm actually going to believe that. You can tell all that to the other Erudite but I think you're a scared little boy that couldn't get along with his faction"

"Why did you leave because you hated your life or because of your daddy kept beating you" I winced "So it's true"

"What's true" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about so act like it. Playing dumb might work with your little Amity friend but I know better I know when someone is lying so did daddy beat little Tobias"

"NO I was looking for some danger and fear in my life unlike you I don't believe everything that's in the paper"

"Break it up Stiff, Eric, it's time to go to the dorms tomorrow we start training so get a good sleep" Matthew said. God it's so annoying having everyone call me a Stiff I left Abnegation why don't they get that.

**~Time Skip~(First Stage of Initiation)**

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun"

"Why do we need to know how to shoot a gun" Cloe asked.

"You are far less likely to run screaming if you know how to defend yourself so no questions asked" He answered while passing around guns. When I got mine it almost weighed me down it was so heavy and I was not the strongest. I guess I would have to get better at that if I want to survive here. I hit the target finally after missing about 30 times. Well now it's time for lunch so I can eat but I'm kind of scared for the fighting and there is an even number so I wonder who I'll be fighting. When I walked in I saw my name next to Cloe's and I almost fainted because I could easily knock her out with one punch. When we got called I whispered that I really liked her and would try not to hurt her. I was right and I knocked her out with one punch and I felt really bad. On visiting day my dad didn't show up but at least I still wasn't waiting for him. For the rankings I got 5th so I might still become a Dauntless member.

**~Time Skip~ (Second Stage of Initiation) **

Well today was the first day of the simulations and I was in a small space and the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't escape. The next day I was on a train and I couldn't get off and I was stuck about 100 stories above ground. For the third day there was a lady standing and facing me with a gun and next to me was a gun so i took it that I was supposed to shoot her so I pick up the gun aim and close my eyes and shoot blindly. Apparently I hit her because the simulation ended. On the next day I was stuck in the closed space the simulations finally finished we saw results and I thought we weren't supposed to be ranked for stage two. So I asked Matthew why we were ranked for this stage and he said they weren't our actual ranks just a progress.

**~Time Skip~ (Third Stage of Initiation)**

Today we went into Jesse's fear landscape. It was interesting the fear that I went into but I wonder how my fear landscape will look when I go into it tomorrow. When I went into my fear landscape I only had four fears so when I got out the Dauntless leaders said that four fears were impressive and I was the only person to have four fears and I asked them to call me Four. When we saw the final ranks I got first and Eric got second so I got to choose where I went first. I chose to work in the control room and of course Eric would choose to be a Dauntless leader.

**~Time Skip~ (Next Year)**

So everyone is calling me Four and everything is good right? Wrong my best friend Cloe jumped off the chasm with no reason she just left in the middle of the night with... wait I think I know what happened she left with Eric.

"Eric what did you do to Cloe?"

"What, is your little Amity friend missing?"

"Yes and I know you had something to do with it she was pulled out of the chasm this morning and she went somewhere with you last night and she never came back with you"

"You have no proof"

"I don't care I still know it was you who killed her"

I was really sad about Cloe and all but I had to get back to work. All that year I was sad and grieving over Cloe. I didn't let it get in the way of my work.

**A/N I know that was a long chapter but a lot happens in between when Four was 16 and when Tris was 16.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today little Khloe is going to have the aptitude test. Her name is Khloe and she looks just like my friend Cloe which is why I call her little Khloe but they aren't related at all and I have two reasons why they aren't related they have the same name and little Khloe is from Dauntless while Cloe was from Amity and then one night she left with Eric well I think Eric knocked her out. Khloe knows I used to have a friend but she doesn't know her name or why I call her little Khloe. I braided her hair this morning before she went to school. There is nothing romantic between us but her parents were pushed off a train so I take care of her like she's my daughter even though she's only 2 years younger than me she look maybe 4 years younger. The only way Khloe looks like me is her blue eyes she had caramel brown curls like little rings so I had to take some time when I was braiding it. When Khloe left for school I went back to my apartment next to hers. I waited around until I was bored then I went to the tattoo shop to see if Tori was back from the testing.

**A/N I have the next 3 chapters written and I will put them all up tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

She was back so I went over to talk to her.

"Hey Tori how did the testing go? Anything interesting happen?"

"Actually yeah someone got sick in the middle of the test and had to go home early."

**A/N Sorry the next chapters are going to be really short because nothing really happens between now and when Tris comes so yeah there is going to be lots of short chapters soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Come on Tori I know that's just a cover story is someone..." and I looked behind me to make sure no one else was in the shop and no on was but I whispered anyway "Divergent"

"Ya oh and I saw Khloe she says hi"

**A/N See short chapter the next chapter will be short to but the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When Khloe got home she went to my apartment first.

"Hey Klo how did the testing go? Do you know what faction you're going to choose?"

"Ya Four I'm going to stay in Dauntless and testing went ok. Did you know one of the students got sick and had to go home early?"

"Ya I heard what happened."

"Bye Four I'm coming over tomorrow before the choosing ceremony. Are you coming?"

"No kiddo I can't remember I have to get ready for all the initiates but I'll see you after."

When she left I was crying a little bit because of how much little Khloe reminded me of Cloe. Then I saw the paper of how I came to Dauntless and sadly it was true all of it but nobody has to know that.

**A/N The next chapter will probably be longer so bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next day when Khloe came over before the choosing ceremony we talked and then she finally had to leave for the ceremony. I went to the train station when she left. I jumped on the train and waited until I got to the roof and then I jumped off. I jumped of the roof in the right place so I would land in the net. When I got down there I saw that Lauren and Zeke were already there.

"Hey Lauren, hey Zeke how long have you guys been down here?"

"Since 5:00 when we were supposed to be down here" OMG I totally lost track of time when I was talking with Khloe.

**A/N Hey guys thank you so much to all those of you who have been following my story and who review but I would like more and just so you know you don't have to have an account to review. The next chapter is going to be up today as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When I heard the train coming I get next to the net. Then I hear someone scream and I know someone didn't make it but it happens and we have to live through it. I heard someone yell something about a Stiff. Now Max was talking about jumping off the building so I knew I had to get in my spot. I saw someone in gray clothes falling and she wasn't screaming her head off. When she landed she fell and almost landed on her face but I caught her and she was staring at me and as soon as she was standing up right I dropped her hand but I guess I kind of like her but she's a Stiff and Stiffs bring bad memories.

"Thank You"

"Can't believe it." Lauren said "A Stiff, first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason she left them, Lauren," I said. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Um..." she was probably thinking about what to change it to.

"Think about it," I smiled I don't know why. " you only get to choose once."

"Tris,"

"Tris," Lauren repeats. "Make the announcement, Four."

"First jumper, Tris." Lots of people came out and were cheering. Next comes someone from Candor screaming their head off.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I say to Tris as I put my hand on her back.

**A/N The next chapter might not be up until next week because I write two chapters in advance then I update so there might be a new chapter later this week or next weekend depending on how much homework I have and when I have time to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to put up this next chapter. I have been writing another book and I haven't focused on this in a while.**

Lauren and I lead all the initiates down a narrow tunnel. We stop so we can divide the group.

"This is where we divide" Lauren says. The Dauntless-born initiates are with me I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place."Lauren beckons for the Dauntless-born to follow her. I got the small group of nine kids. Tris is the only Stiff, no amity and the rest are Candor and Erudite.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks I am your instructor," I say. "My name is Four."

"Four? Like the number?" asks a dark girl from Candor.

"Yes," I answer. "Is there a problem?"

"No"

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." snickers the girl from Candor.

I walk up to her and lean down so my face is the same height as hers and stare at her for a second.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"Christina" she squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with the Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods.

I start towards the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The initiates move in silence. I push a set of double doors open, and we walked into "the Pit." People in black are everywhere talking, gesturing, and shouting. I see children running down a path and Tris looks shocked and I feel a strange urge to tell her that they're fine but, I can't .

Finally I speak "If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." When we approach I hear the water.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Next we go to the dining hall. I sit down next to Tris. I grab a burger and put ketchup on. Tris looks confused I nudge her.

"It's beef. Put this on it." I pass her the ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks a wide eyed Christina.

"No," she answers. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," I say, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" She asks.

"Extravagance is considered self indulgent and unnecessary" she shrugs. I know all about that but I don't want them to know that I came from Abnegation.

Christina smirks, "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," she says rolling her eyes. "It was because of the food."

My mouth twitches a little then Eric walks in.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric," I say. "He's a Dauntless Leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

I give her a grave look and say. "Age doesn't matter here."

I see that Eric finally stops searching the room and starts heading towards our table. He drops down next to me.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He askes me nodding toward the two girls.

I really don't want to introduce them to him but he's a Dauntless leader so saying no to him would be really bad. "This is Tris and Christina."

"Ooh, a Stiff," he says. I wince when he says Stiff because it sort of applies to me too, but I don't think anybody noticed. "We'll see how long you last."

Tris looks really uncomfortable but I don't say anything.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" He asks.

I lift a shoulder. "Nothing, really," I reply.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

I look at Eric before saying, " Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

"So it would seem," I say.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," He says. "Let's hope he gets the point, then."

He claps me on the shoulder a little too hard and walks away.

"Are you two friends?" Tris asks me.

"We were in the same initiate class," I say. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" she asks.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," I say coldly and I instantly feel bad, but she doesn't seem to be too affected by it. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," She says with no emotion. "You know. Like a bed of nails."

"Careful, Tris." Just then Zeke calls my name.

When I'm at the table we're talking and Lauren says, "Hey, I'm sorry about Khloe."

"Why, isn't she here?"

"No, I thought you knew. She transferred to Erudite."

"I guess I'll clean out her room tonight."

After dinner I left and went to see how many books would be in her room. I found books inside of everything her drawers and closet. I finally went back to my room and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**I feel like writing again so even though I just posted chapter 7 I'm writing chapter 8. I meant to add this to the end of my last chapter, and I forgot. I think what happened in Connecticut is really awful and that was another reason I hadn't written in so long was because I was brainstorming with my friends about what to do to help the kids and teachers who survived the shooting.**

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second this is how to win a fight." I press a gun into Tris's palm and keep walking. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

Tris looks like she was not expecting to learn how to shoot a gun.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," I say. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what..." a Candor starts to asks but yawns in the middle. "What does firing a gun have to do with...bravery?"

I flip the gun in my hand and press the barrel to his head and click the bullet into place. He freezes in mid yawn. "Wake. Up," I snap. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it. And to answer your question...you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I stop walking at the end of the row and turn on my heel. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

I face the targets and plant my feet and shoot. I see Tris trying to fire a gun and she misses the target and she flies back and fell over. I see her talking to an Erudite boy and he's telling her about statistics and how she should have hit the target once by now. Finally it's time for lunch and I go look for Lauren to have lunch with her.

"Hey Four," Lauren said. "How many books did you find in Khloe's room?"

"About 36," I say and I start heading towards the dining hall with Lauren so we can get back to our initiates in time for training.

After lunch with Lauren I head back to fight training room. The names are written on a chalkboard.

I head towards the middle of the room as the initiates go to the punching bags around the room. "As I said this morning," I say, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless. We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," I say. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I name the punch I'm showing them and then I demonstrate it against the air then the bag. I wander around helping initiates. I stop in front of Tris. "You don't have much muscle," I say, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I so badly want to touch her so I press my hand to her stomach and tell her, "Never forget to keep tension her," I say quietly. And I leave and go to help other initiates.

When I finally release them for dinner they look relieved.

"I'm surprised she didn't break you in half," I hear Christina telling Tris and I pause right outside the door to see what she's saying. "He scares the heck of me. It's that quiet voice he uses."

"Yeah. He's...definitely intimidating," she says.

I went to dinner with Lauren, Zeke, and Shauna. We were talking and laughing until Shauna asked about Khloe and I left.

**Happy Holidays.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**I really have nothing else that I want to do right now so here's another chapter**

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," I say giving Tris a look. I purposely made it so she wouldn't be fighting anybody today.

Eric shouts, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

"But...Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?" The bigger of the two asks.

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric says.

"According to Dauntless rules," I say, "one of you could also concede."

Eric looks at me and narrows his eyes. "According to the _old _rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," I counter.

"A brave man never surrenders."

"This is ridiculous," The Candor says. "What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be easy? Go on. Try to hit me slowpoke." His opponent challenges. I leave the room with him after Al beats him. I wonder what's happening back in the fighting ring and who's winning in the different fights. I just know that something bad is going to happen I know I shouldn't have left I mean I had to but I should have gone back.

**Sorry it's so short, but Four hardly ever shows up in this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**A/N I know the recent chapters have been short but thats because Four doesn't come in much. For future matters I have not read ****Free Four **** I know where it starts because my friend told me so if anything is the same it is merely coincidental. **

I'm in my room and I can't sleep. Normally I would go over to Khole's to talk but she's not here. I'm writing down the names on the chalkboard based on the list Eric gave me but I stop short when I get to Tris's. Eric matched her with Peter. I know that I should change it but when Eric sees it he will throw me against the wall and for once in Dauntless I would like to keep all my body parts intact. I just leave it as it is and hope that Tris doesn't get killed.

"When the initiates come in I see they're faces. I mostly look at Tris's to see how she reacts to being matched with Peter. I can hear Christina and she says "Oh no." She looks really mad. "Are they serious? They're really going to make _you _fight _him_?" Because I left yesterday I didn't see who Peter was against. I figured it was Drew because he looked like he had been colored with paint over night.

"Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious," I heard Al suggest to her. "No one would blame you."

"Yeah," She agreed. "Maybe." I have complete faith in Tris but her friends don't.

"You okay there, Stiff?" Peter asks her. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry."

I see her look over at me and then to Eric who is making me nervous because he's tapping his foot 20 times a minute.

"Come on, Stiff," he says taunting her. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

The first move she makes is kicking him in the side until he catches her foot and she falls on the floor.

"Stop playing with her," Eric snaps. "I don't have all day."

The next thing I see is Peter hitting Tris right in her jaw. Next he kicks her in the stomach and then her nose. I finally get up and leave. I go to my room and I think about Cloe a lot she should still be here with me and Eric should still be in Erudite.


End file.
